Eternal Sailor Hope
by heatherchibi
Summary: Ther are 3 new students at Crossroads who are they. Sailor enimies or friends


Eternal Sailor Hope  
A fanfic by heatherchibi  
  
  
Chapter 1  
It was a cool autumn day, and the sailor scouts were taking a walk in the park. "Hey Trista," Hotaru said. "Do you think that it would be ok if Rini and I could have a slumber party at your place?" Trista just smiled and nodded her head.   
"Serena," said Lita. "This weekend is homecoming are you and Darrien going?"   
"Uhhh gee Lita," said Serena sarcastically. " What do you think? Of course I am going to homecoming with Darrien who else would I go with?" The other scouts just stood there and smiled.  
"Well here is our stop," Amara said as Trista, Michelle and her opened the gates to Mugen Collage." We will see you guys later.  
"O.k. Amara remember you guys there is a meeting at Raye's tonight be there!!" said Mina as she flipped her golden hair back. "I can't wait until Saturday I mean you guys this is out first homecoming you never know what is going to happen. There is going to be boys there and they will see us in our dresses and…"  
"Enough already Mina!" yelled a normally silent Ami. She suddenly blushed. "I mean it's not a big deal I am most likely not going to go."  
"Now Ami," said Raye calmly while Mina stopped dead in her tracks with a look of astonishment on her face. "You can't not be going just because of exams are you?" Ami just stood there and blushed. "Ami you are the smartest in your class you really need to take a load off. Well here is my stop so I will see you guys tonight. Serena you better not be late." And with that Raye walked into her private school her outfit and black hair flowing in the breeze.  
"Well you guys we better hurry before we get in trouble for being late and getting an after school detention like last week." Said Lita and with that they ran off in school their cheeks red, eyes watering laughing in the fall breeze having no idea that that day would be the start of a new senshi era.  
"Now class," said Miss. Haurna as the students stopped throwing airplanes at each other. "We have a new student today. Her name is Tomasina Lockheart. She is from Michigan, which is in America…" as Miss. Haurna went on her normal speech about the different cultures of the world. Tomasina waited nervously at the front of the class. "Now Tomasina why don't you tell us about yourself?"  
Tomasina cleared her throat and then nervously ran her fingers through her short brown hair. "Uhh I am from Jackson Michigan which is a really plain city next to Tokyo. I moved here because my dad is an astronomer and he has some new research here. My mom lives in America still. My parents are divorced and they needed some separation." Tomasina's voice quivered at the thought of her mom but she quickly cleared her throat. "My two best friends have moved next door to me because their dad's work with mine so I am very grateful for that. Hopefully you will be able to meet them for they have not really arrived yet." Serena thought that Tomasina was hiding something from her because she never made eye contact. But she was glad though, Tomasina's eyes were a pretty dark blue but they had a surge of something eerie in them something secret.   
  
That night at Raye's temple Serena brought up the subject of the new student.  
"Ami, don't you think she is hiding something, you know her eyes are really creepy and she sounds like she is hiding something."  
Ami just smiled quietly and said, "Serena if you were only this observant in trying to find the enemies then we would be all set. Besides I think that she is just lonely. You know it must be hard, moving away from her mom. We don't even know if she has any siblings. Don't you agree with me you guys?" All the other scouts nodded their heads vigorously.   
"Yeah you know Serena we really should be nice to her. She is new in this town and she does need some friends." Said Hotaru, " I know what it's like not to have friends. She must be really lonely, personally I would love to meet her." Hotaru looked around the room to see if they all understood. Just then there was a voice.  
"Hello anyone home? I am kinda lost and I was wondering if someone could give me directions. It was Tomasina and standing on either side of her was two girls. "Ohh hi Serena Hi Ami. I am in a class with you remember? Miss. Haurna's. These are my friends that I was talking about. This is Krystal, and she is Chelsea." When she pointed at the girl called Krystal Serena had a shudder of coldness run up her spine. Krystal had fire red hair and brown eyes she was wearing a beautiful American outfit. Her long hair covered the low-cut tank top in the back. She was wearing a pair of shorts that were made out of jean and the had hearts on them. She smiled at Serena and Ami and said,  
"Pleased to meet you. Tomasina will not shut up about her first day at school. We are going there tomorrow and we are also in your class Ami. I've heard a lot about you. Your really smart right? I was pretty smart but from what I hear I am no match to you. I know very little about the Japanese culture here but this city is beautiful. Oops I am talking to much aren't I?"  
The other scouts just smiled. Serena looked at the other friend. "So Chelsea, what about you? Tell us about yourself." Chelsea looked up suddenly and Serena saw her green eyes for the first time. She blushed immensely and her face was about as red as Krystals hair. Her hair was a light brown and kind of frizzy but she also gave Serena the chills.  
"Well I moved here because my dad is an astronomer and he works with their dad's," she pointed at Tomasina and Krystal. "I first met Tomasina about a year ago when she first moved in with her father. I met Krystal shortly after that when Tomasina had her come over to visit. I liked her immediately we had something in common you see we are…."   
"Chelsea!" Tomasina and Krystal yelled at the same time. Chelsea looked puzzled then quickly covered her mouth.  
"Ohhh I almost let it slip. Sorry." Then she looked around the room.  
"So Serena, Ami, who are your friends?" Serena shook her head.  
"Sorry guys I really don't want to name off all you names." The others just smiled and Hotaru nudged Rini. She sat up suddenly.  
"Hi guys my name is Rini. I live with Serena as her cousin that gray kitty over there is mine here name is Diana." She quickly sat down and then Hotaru.  
"Konnichiwa my name is Hotaru Tomeo and I am Rini's best friend. I sort of live with Trista over there but most of the time I live with my papa who is a professor at the collage." She sat down and looked at Trista to stand up.   
"Hello welcome to Tokyo. My name is Trista and I go to Mugen Collage with my good friends Amara and Michelle. I also work at the elementary as a nurse. I hope you guys will come here more often." She sat down and Amara and Michelle stood up.  
"Hello my name is Amara and this is my cousin Michelle. As Trista has already mentioned we go to Mugen College. My passions are running and racing and Michelle's are swimming and playing the violin." They bowed and sat down.  
"Welcome to my temple. My name is Raye and I live here with my grandfather and Chad. He is an apprentice to my grandpa. I go to a private school. Ohh one more thing, if my grandfather asks if you want a job here say no. My grandfather is a little crazy." Everyone laughed at this and Raye sat down.  
"Hi my name is Mina. I go to school with Serena, Ami and Lita. My hobbies have to be let's see… Ohh yeah boys and volleyball. I am the best volleyball player in the school you should have seen me at this last meet. I was so winning and then the girl from the other team came up to me and…"  
"Enough Mina!" said Lita laughing. "Hi my name is Lita. I go to school with the others and I love cooking and gardening. I hope we have some classes together. Maybe I can teach you guys some martial arts." And with that she sat down.  
"Ohh guys if you are here tomorrow you will be able to meet Darrien. He is my boyfriend."  
"Thanks for introducing yourselves. But it's getting late and knowing how Tomasina never asks for directions we should get going." said a bright eyed Chelsea. After she said that Krystal burst into a fit of giggles and of course Tomasina whacked them both in the back of the head.  
"Thanks again you guys. See ya at school tomorrow" said Tomasina and with that they were gone  



End file.
